CER2
CER2 is a digital television station broadcasting from the KCER Digital Broadcast Center in Benton, Arkansas, and is owned by KCER Media, it launched on June 5th, 2011. It is a 24-hour entertainment/TV information service and offers a variety of programming from the world's most-watched broadcasters like the BBC, ABC Television and many more, along with originally-produced entertainment programming, the latest entertainment and music news, movie and TV previews, up-to-the-minute news and weather, the hottest videos and trends, live traffic reports and stock markets, road closings, festival and event closings, delays, and cancellations, movie reviews, sports news/highlights and live scores, the latest broadcast and cable TV listings and scheduling information, and the most up-to-date travel forecasts and conditions along with airport delays when available. CER2 HD is also seen on cable TV across Saline County, and on the digital subchannels of both KCER-TV and KWAB-TV. History In 2011, KCER Television Corporation was planning a digital substations along with KCER Now , Fimbles 24/7 (now defunct in infamous 2015 US TV shakeup and replaced with Newstime) and KCER Kids, and launched in June 5th, 2011. In 2012, It upgraded in 16:9 HD (but the programming was still 4:3 SD, expect Station IDs, Today/Tonight Line Up and On Screen Graphics). In 2013, CER2 was changed to new look at 12:00pm, and dropped "HD" text in the logo. Technical Infomation CER2 has broadcast in KCER Digital Broadcast Center under 16:9 HD Format, MPEG2 Audio. It has Secondary Audio Program and Digital 5.1 Audio as you can see in after rating screen. Programming Current Programming Drama *Doc Martin *The Fall *Step Dave *The Flash *Arrow *Supernatural *The Clinic *Charlie Jade *Eye for an Eye *Street Legal Soap opera *Shortland Street *Eastenders Reality *Saline County COPS *Real Stories of the Highway Patrol *LRPD: Life on the Beat *COPS (1989-2012 FTS run) *Inside Arkansas *A Current Affair Comedy *Jono and Ben (TV3 New Zealand production) *Clone High *Wonder Showzen *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Comedy Time TV *Popcorn TV *Home Movies *PuppetUp! *All4TubeKids *Newsreaders *Black Jesus *World Doctors *Joy to the World Sitcoms *The New Feral TV (Remake version of Feral TV, but with humans) *Game On *Bottom *The Young Ones Anime and Cartoons (Anime Line (Weekend), Kidline (Weekday)) *Kung Fu Bunny (A Chinese Cartoon Produced by JJJOY) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Line Town *Auto B Good (Originally broadcasts in 4:3, now its broadcasts in 16:9) *Sword Art Online *The Powerpuff Girls *Kikoriki: New Adventures *Berenstain Bears *Tanken Driland (coming in beginning of 2015, Season 2 Only) *Yo-kai Watch *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Jar Dwellers SOS *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Growing Up Creepie *Grojband *Hanayamata *Furby & Friends *Phineas and Ferb *Kenny the Shark *American Dragon: Jake Long *Fugget About It *Doraemon *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gravity Falls *South Park *The Boondocks *The Fairly OddParents *The Proud Family *Cyberchase *Crash Canyon *The Kaylor Life *The Weekenders *Pet Alien *Regular Show *PaRappa The Rapper (premieres June 20th) *Adventure Time *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Holly Hobbie and Friends *Mickey Mouse Works *Digimon Digital Monsters *Sonic X *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Shaun the Sheep *Atomic Betty *The Cartoon Cartoon Show *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *The Buzz on Maggie *The Emperor's New School *Arthur *Robotboy *Ruby Gloom *Rugrats *House of Mouse *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Dexter's Laboratory *Darkwing Duck *DuckTales *TaleSpin *Doug *Sidekick *Wayside *Maximum Feral TV (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Crayon Shin Chan *Jacob Two-Two Teens programming (Youthline (Weekdays afternoon)) *Fred's Head *Girl vs. Boy *Victorious *Wolfblood *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Lizzie McGuire Game shows *1 VS 100 *Minute to Win Newscasts *CER2 Entertainment News *One Hour Morning News (based off the Brazilian breakfast news program Hora Um da Notícia by Rede Globo) *CER2 Weather Now Documentary *World of Wildlife *Inside Space *Investigation Reports Sports *Wide World of Sports *CER2 SportsLine *WWE on CER2 *HBO Boxing After Dark *CER2's World Championship Boxing *Sports Gone Wild *The Rugby League Show Music *Countdown (MuchMusic Canada production) Magazines *Action Zone *New Game Plus *YouTube Nation Defunct Programming In 2013, with upgrading the format and system updating when the new promo "New programmes that fit your life", these programming are no longer broadcasts and moved to CER2 Classic. Cartoons *Pokemon Behind the Scenes *Behind the Scenes at 28 News *Behind the Scenes at KOLD News 13 *Behind the Scenes at WSEE's Morning Live *A Closer Look at TV News *How TV News its Made: From Idea to Air *HBO Intro: Behind the Scenes Channel Surfing *South Bay Channel Surfing Others *Television Station Tour *News Themes and Promos *Various TV Station Promos and Graphics *The Launch of Super Channel *80's to 90's Retro Cartoon Intros *Ultimate 80's to 90's Retro Cartoons List Slogan *Totally Entertainment, 24 Hours a day (2012-2013) *DoubleFun2U (2014-present) Jingles These are the jingles that aired on over the years. 'Totally Entertainment' Totally Entertainment comes to you~! CER-2~ CER-2~ CER-2~ Totally Entertainment, CER-2! (the first part TBA) 'Making fun of Everyday Life' The Music is modified from original music due to copyright of Ubisoft and remove RRR-retated sound effect (like "Bwaaah!"). One, two, three, Go! All right! That's the way our beat goes on Entertainment is all around comes by the way and goes inside Making fun of everyday life. Of everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Let's go tighty, it's coming on Turn it always, indeed and more Come on tighty, just for a ride Making fun of everyday life. Of everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Something go around the bend Jumpin', runnin', the young's trend Let's dance amazing, let's go hide Making fun of everyday life. Of everyday life. Of everyday life. Of everyday life. Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! Everyday life! You're feelin' jiggy, you're feeling the change Come on everybody, you're still in the game It's funny inside, never watch out Making fun of everyday life. Of everyday life! Making fun, of everyday life, making fun. Making fun, of everyday life, making fun. Making fun, of everyday life, making fun. Making fun, of everyday life, making fun. Making fun. On-Air Identity CER2 Programming Start Slide from 2015.png|An Example of CER2 Slide before sign on. This picture was taken at 4:59am. Ene.svg Category:Benton Category:Arkansas Category:Independent Stations Category:Subchannel